


Intent

by summer_days



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Bandanas, Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Gen, I don't know, Not literally, Or whatever that gun's called, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, The Equalizer - Freeform, This might be verging into season 15 headcanon territory, Winchester Wound Care, You Know What I'm Talking About, but only so far as, but you know what i mean, episode coda, the Winchesters not immediatly dying, you tell me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_days/pseuds/summer_days
Summary: Sam Winchester didn't shoot to kill.No -He shot to annoy.





	Intent

Sam was bleeding.

Which was something to be expected - he had been shot in the shoulder. But it wasn’t stopping.

Sam’s body knew injury, and Sam _knew_ his body knew injury. He knew exactly how long a bullet wound took to clot, and this one…something was wrong.

Granted, he, Dean, and Cas had been fighting off zombies for the last twenty minutes – _and never had Sam been more grateful that their best friend was an angel, as he blasted back that first wave so the three of them didn’t die in the first ten seconds of this fight_ – but Sam was used to doing first aid in less-than-ideal circumstances. A clean bandana had been pressed to the entry wound since the fight had started, and Sam could still feel blood leaking out from between his fingers. But of course, he couldn’t exactly stop and check in the midst of the latest _Walking Dead_ episode.

Sam spared a second to idly wonder if Chuck’s wound was still bleeding and almost froze in shock as a thought struck him. _That gun doesn’t fire bullets. It sends…what did Chuck call it? A wave of multi-dimensional energy across a, a perfectly balanced quantum link?_

If the gun fired energy, did that mean…did _intent_ matter when pulling the trigger?

Because as furious as Sam had been at Chuck, red creeping onto the edges of his vision as he’d watched _God_ walk off after killing the boy Sam had, for good or evil, claimed as his _son…_

As mad as Sam Winchester had been, he hadn’t aimed to kill. He was smarter than that, had lived through Amara almost killing God, and could remember the orange tinge everything had taken on as God – and the universe – died.

So no, much as he had wanted to, Sam hadn’t shot to kill. He’d wanted to get Chuck’s attention, to make Him stop and realize he and his brother weren’t just rats running the same four mazes as He willed. They were _people._

And yeah, Sam had kind of wanted to annoy Him. A constantly bleeding wound – that definitely counted as annoying.

_And if intent matters…_

God might not be able to bleed out, but Sam certainly could.

And all he thought, as he wrestled one-handed with a zombie before Dean stabbed the thing in the eye, was if he ended up dying from a bullet wound to the shoulder, he better hope the world ended.

Because Dean would never let him live it down.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos will be adored and cherished!


End file.
